To be Saved, to be loved, to be cared for
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Naraku as of late had been abusing Inuyasha in every way, Inuyasha is desperate to be saved, to be loved and to be cared for. What happens when he runs into his older brother? Will Inuyasha beg his half brother for help?


Summary: Naraku as of late had been abusing Inuyasha in **every** way, Inuyasha is desperate to be saved, to be loved and to be cared for. What happens when he runs into his older brother? Will Inuyasha beg his half brother for help?

**To be Saved, to be loved, to be cared for**

Inuyasha had found himself once again pinned against a tree by Naraku, the dark hanyou loved to cause the son of the great dog demon so much pain and distress. "Good evening Inuyasha, your friends still don't believe you? Abandoned you? That's what happens to half breeds like us" He dipped his head and nipped at Inuyasha's neck "Do you hate me Inuyasha?"

"Yes" He whimpered "Release me...please"

"I love how you beg pup" He then threw him to the floor and climbed on top of him...

When Naraku had finished with Inuyasha he got up and dressed "Get dressed and wander aimlessly until I call upon you again" He smirked as Inuyasha cowered beneath him "And to think you were once a well known and respected hanyou even youkai were beginning to accept you" He turned away and returned to his castle in the Northern Lands. Inuyasha crawled over to his clothes and put them on with so much care so that his wounds wouldn't bleed any further. Meanwhile the Prince of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru was on his own and was scouting the area for any formidable foes completely out of boredom, he continued up the path when the scent of rape, blood and...Inuyasha? Came to his noes. He wandered off the path and entered the clearing where his half brother's blood was the strongest, he couldn't smell the person who actually assaulted his brother which was very unusual. He saw Inuyasha trying to stand but kept falling down

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha's ears went up and Sesshoumaru immediately smelt fear radiating off him "I am not here to fight you today" Inuyasha did not calm though but slowly turned on his butt to meet his older brother's deadly gaze

"Sess...Sesshoumaru" Tears streamed down his eyes as he reached one hand out to his elder brother "H-help me...please" Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled in front of him, he saw cuts and bruises on his brother's face and blood seeping through his kimono

"You are not one to travel through the West, who did you come here with?"

"I didn't travel here...I was dragged here" More tears slid down his face as he averted his gaze "Is dad at y-your palace?"

"Our palace" He corrected "And no he is away on business to see the Northern Lord Naraku" Inuyasha winced when he heard that dreaded name, Sesshoumaru did indeed see this and frowned slightly

"Did Naraku do this to you?" Inuyasha suddenly broke down and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arms

"Sesshoumaru, please protect me from him" He bowed his head "I'll do anything" He released one of Sesshoumaru's arms and pulled out his sword along with its sheath "I'll give you Tetsusaiga" He looked at his little brother in disbelief, had Naraku hurt him so much he was willing to give up the only thing that saved his life?

"I will not take your sword from you" He pulled Inuyasha to his feet and supported him "I will take you back to the palace where my healers will treat your wounds"

"No" He protested "I don't want any healers, please Sesshoumaru" The Prince nodded and began to walk to the palace with his little brother

"How could you let Naraku do this to you? You have companions who look out for you"

"They abandoned me, they saw the marks on me and when I told them I was abused they called me a liar and said that I keep everything to myself and then left me. Naraku said they left me because I am a half breed" He clung closer to his brother "When will dad return"

"He shall be home tomorrow until then you shall stay in my care. As for your friends what they did was wrong but they didn't leave because you're hanyou" Soon they were outside the palace doors where they were greeted by the head guard Monomaru

"Prince Sesshoumaru, back so soon? You only left half hour ago"

"My brother is injured and needs my assistance" He answered. Monomaru nodded and opened the doors and let them through. When they entered Inuyasha gasped, this place had not changed once since he was a pup. The place was still decorated in the finest colours and the best furniture and everything was in the exact same place, it was if time had dragged him back. Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's reaction and smirked "Father, isn't one for change. You should know that"

"I guess" He smiled weakly. He then felt extremely weak and tired, he lost his grip and almost hit the ground when Sesshoumaru caught him

"You have lost too much blood" He knew Inuyasha could no longer walk so he lifted him and cradled him until he got upstairs, still holding his younger brother he opened a door which led to a grand bedroom, they entered it and Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him. He lay Inuyasha on the bed and made him comfortable

"I know this isn't one of the guest rooms, it's too familiar. Where am I?"

"You're in my room, I can keep a better eye on you here" He then filled a bowl with water and dipped some cloth in it, he was about to open Inuyasha's kimono top when he felt a weak hand grab his wrist

"D-don't" He pleaded

"I won't hurt you" He nuzzled Inuyasha's cheek in a brotherly way to show reassurance "I promise as your brother" He released his brother's wrist and let him remove his shirt "You will need a new kimono, this is soaked in blood" He threw the shirt to the floor and began to clean the wounds with the cloth, they were deep what had Naraku been doing to him? When his top half was clean Sesshoumaru removed Inuyasha's trousers and cleaned his bottom half. When he was done he pulled the covers over Inuyasha who was only in his underwear now and made sure he was comfortable "I'll go fetch you a new kimono"

"D-don't get rid of that one though, it's the only thing I have left from my mother"

"I know" He then left the room. Inuyasha lay in the bed and stared up at the ceiling _'Why is he being so good to me? I am only a hanyou and since when has he cared about me? Is he doing this out of love? Pity? Or does he fear that dad will scold him for not looking out for me?'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Sesshoumaru re-entered the bedroom with a fresh new white kimono he didn't bother getting shoes as he knew Inuyasha wouldn't wear them

"T-thanks" He pushed himself up resulting in him yelping as he disturbed one of his wounds, Sesshoumaru helped him sit up more slowly

"Do not be foolish, forcing yourself up too fast will put a strain on your wounds. You can ask for my assistance you know" He then helped his younger brother dress. When Inuyasha was dressed he sat upright and began to question his brother

"Sesshoumaru, why did you come to me?" He asked a little shyly

"Because the scent of...was overpowering" He averted Inuyasha's gaze

"The scent of what?"

"Rape"

"Oh..." Sesshoumaru then met his gaze "Tell me one thing, please tell me you didn't come to see me in pain" He looked almost pleadingly

"We may have had our differences Inuyasha but I would never do that" Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding

"Thanks" He then leaned forward which caused his wounds to hurt but he didn't care he continued to move forward until he reached his brother

"W-what are you doing? You're going to open your wounds" Ignoring his brother he crawled closer and collapsed into Sesshoumaru's arms who caught him just in time "Inuyasha" Inuyasha lay his head on Sesshoumaru's lap and wrapped him arms around his waist

"Since my mother died and when I left home you're the only one whose shown that you care about me" Sesshoumaru was in shock, was this the hot headed little brother who had grown up with him? He had been broken somehow, forgotten who he actually is"

"Inuyasha..." He placed his hand on Inuyasha's head and scratched his puppy dog ears

"You haven't done that since I was a pup" He smiled into his brother's waist

"Answer me Inuyasha, how long has Naraku been...abusing you?" He chose his words carefully

"A month ago" He whispered sleepily "I haven't dared to rest, eat or drink in all of that time. I figured if this is how my life was to be then I don't want to live, I want to be loved and cared for"

"I will inform father of Naraku's actions when he returns, he will surely kill him and have one of his loyal followers take over the lands" Inuyasha nodded as his brother spoke

"Oniisan" _'He hasn't called me that in years' _Sesshoumaru thought "Will you protect me as I sleep?"

"Yes Ototo I'll protect you" Inuyasha gave him a small squeeze in gratitude and gently drifted off to sleep. The next morning Sesshoumaru was gently stroking Inuyasha's hair when he heard his father enter the palace

"Welcome home your highness" He heard one of the servants say

"Where is my son?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshoumaru gently lay Inuyasha to rest on his pillow as left the room and descended downstairs "Oh there you are" Sesshoumaru saw Naraku standing behind his father and almost growled

"Father, how was your journey?" He asked as he finally got to him

"It was a pleasant journey" He smiled "I am sorry I didn't return home last night but Lord Naraku was out while I was at his palace"

"It's good to see you again Prince Sesshoumaru" Naraku smiled "You grow more mature every time I see you"

"Yes well" He turned his glare from Naraku and moved it to his father "We need to discuss an important matter immediately" Inutaisho looked at his son in concern

"Please excuse a moment Naraku" He then took Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled him out of ear's reach "What is it?"

"Inuyasha is in my room"

"What" He looked at his son in shock and check his forehead "Do you have a fever or something?"

"Shut up" He scolded "Naraku cannot stay here, he has...hurt Inuyasha"

"What? And since when did you care about your brother?"

"You should have seen him and he..." He was interrupted by a voice upstairs

"Oniisan?" Inuyasha had panic in his voice

"We'll talk later father, when you have a moment please come and find me" Sesshoumaru then went upstairs and entered his room where a very scared Inuyasha stood "Inuyasha, I know you have been through a lot but you don't have to act so worried"

"I'm just a little on edge that's all" He slumped onto the bed and sighed "Is dad home?" Sesshoumaru nodded "Let's go see him them" As he got to the door Sesshoumaru pulled him back "What are..."

"Father has brought Naraku back with him" He felt Inuyasha stiffen in his hold "I've told him a little but not enough, he will come and find us soon where I will tell him if you will not"

"Oh ok" He felt his stomach growl and covered it "Shut up" Sesshoumaru smirked and opened the bedroom door

"Let's go have breakfast"

"No, I don't want to be near..."

"You might see him but I assure you he won't harm you" He reassured "I promised I'd protect you Inuyasha and that's what I intend to do"

"Thanks Oniisan" He gave him a brotherly hug and let Sesshoumaru open the door to take him downstairs to breakfast. When they walked downstairs Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha was still limping even though most of his wounds had healed up

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" His voice had concern in it

"Yeah I'm ok" He smiled as latched onto him "I just need a little support" Sesshoumaru supported Inuyasha as they entered the dining room where Inutaisho and Naraku were talking

"Inuyasha?!" Inutaisho rushed over to his sons "Sesshoumaru, you never told me he was injured"

"I told you he was hurt" Inuyasha stepped slightly behind his brother as Naraku walked closer

"Oniisan" He whispered but it was loud enough for both the Inuyoukai to hear

"It's ok" Inutaisho who was concerned by both of their actions glared at his eldest demanding for an explanation "Let Inuyasha eat and then we will speak with you" He nodded and allowed Sesshoumaru to escort his little brother to the table but before the Prince passed Naraku he leaned into his ear "I will kill you for touching him" He saw a look of worry and anger flush over the dark hanyou's features as he continued to walk Inuyasha over to the table. Sesshoumaru sat Inuyasha at the table when servants came in and placed food in front of him, he sat beside his hanyou brother and watched him eat

"Aren't you going to eat Oniisan?"

"I am not hungry at the moment" Inuyasha continued to eat as Sesshoumaru kept his gaze locked on Naraku's in a threatening sort of way. When Inuyasha had finished Inutaisho sent Naraku to await him in his office whilst he spoke with his sons, Inutaisho sat opposite them and frowned

"Right, I demand an explanation for you threat to Naraku earlier Sesshoumaru"

"He beat Inuyasha, sexually abused him and left him there on the ground to bleed to death" As Sesshoumaru said this Inuyasha kept his gaze to the floor in shame "Inuyasha has told me that this has been going on for a month" Inutaisho was to say in shock, he looked at his youngest who didn't return the gaze

"Inuyasha" He still refused to look up "Inuyasha look at me" He slowly did so "Is what Sesshoumaru is telling me true?" He gave a shaky nod and let his gaze fall to the floor once more "I'll kill him"

"Don't waste your energy dad" Inuyasha said "I am only a hanyou and deserve it" Sesshoumaru growled and slammed his fist down onto the table as he stood

"You may be hanyou Inuyasha but that does not make you a lowly being, you are a Prince and should be proud of who you are"

"My pride and dignity left me a month ago Sesshoumaru" Was his only reply

"And that is not your fault" Inutaisho said as he rose and kneeled beside him "Like Sesshoumaru said you are a Prince and remember this if Sesshoumaru ever failed to have a child or died you would take the throne. Be proud of who you are Inuyasha" He embraced his son "I am here for you pup" Inuyasha's suddenly saw clips of Naraku beating him and raping him in his mind, the word pup triggered it. Naraku always called him it

"Dad, don't call me pup. Naraku has said it to me too many times" He nodded and released his son and to his eldest son

"Take your sword to Naraku and kill him, I shall allow you to kill the very person who killed your brother's soul"

"With pleasure" He then went upstairs. All Inuyasha and Inutaisho could hear was Naraku's screams and cries as Sesshoumaru slaughtered him, they also heard the odd gasp or whimper from Sesshoumaru but didn't think anything of it, they knew the Prince was more than capable enough of destroying the dark hanyou. Soon Sesshoumaru returned to the dining room with a smile "Finished"

THE END

**I know I don't usually write these types of stories but I just thought a change couldn't hurt, I know it isn't my best but still I hoped you enjoyed it. Even if it was major OOC lol :)**


End file.
